Pig-rabbit again?
by leekyuwon
Summary: What will happen when Go Min Nyu pretend to be Go Min Nam again for a short period of time she doesn't want to tell the other since she afraid of causing trouble.Will she be able to keep her secret?or will the others find out?what will Tae kyung reaction be?
1. Chapter 1

_**(I am thinking about writing a different fan fiction for You're beautiful but I will still continue Remember you're mine but I will also write a different version but it wouldn't be long .)**_

**Foreword:**

**What will happen when Go Min Nyu pretend once again to be Go Min Nam again for a short period she doesn't want to tell the other since she afraid of causing she be able to keep her secret?or will the others find out?what will Tae kyung reaction be?**

* * *

_**Schedule**** for new chapter-**_

_**Monday-Pig-rabbit again?**_

_**Tuesday-Remember you're mine**_

_**Thursday-We belong together**_

_**Saturday-Me and You**_

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Ever since Go Min Nyu left for Africa her relationship with Tae kyung has been different,they talk on the phone 2 or one time a week they are both every busy,although they separate for almost 4 month they never forget about each other. At the dorm the A.N jell just had another concert,Jeremy pick up a banana and sat down in the kitchen,Tae kyung was drinking his water as usual while shin-woo was making tea,suddenly Go Min Nam run in screaming.

The others quickly stop what there are doing and look at him,Tae kyung ask in an annoy voice "Ya Go Min Nam why are you making so much noise?" Tae kyung sometime cannot stand Go Min Nam noise well it not the noise but the fact the he remind him of his sister who never even seen to call him more than two-time which made him every mad that his ungrateful pig-rabbit doesn't remember what she promise about not forgetting about him.

Shin-woo ask in a gently voice "Min nam what is it?" Min Nam look at Tae Kyung he pull out an envelope Jeremy ask "What is that?" Tae kyung wasn't paying any attention to them he was about to leave the kitchen when Min Nam said happily he still had his eye on Tae kyung, Min nam said "My sister send a letter" hearing that Tae kyung eye widen.

Tae kyung look at Min Nam he ask in a low voice "What did it say?" Min nam smile Jeremy was impatience he ask "Hurry and tell us Min Nam?What did Min Nyu say?Is she coming back?" Min Nam said "Aniyo she isn't" hearing that Tae kyung face was mad.

Shin-woo smile and said "How is she doing?" Min Nam look at shin-woo and said "She fine but she said she will be back sooner" hearing that Tae kyung face light up although he didn't show it,Shin-woo look at Tae kyung and could see the happiness in his face.

Jeremy jump up grabbing the letter and reading it to make sure he couldn't stop his childish behavior he hugged Min Nam who push him away.

Tae kyung went to his room he sat at his desk,he look at the pig-rabbit doll that she forgot he said "Pig-rabbit your coming back?When will that be? Did you forget about me?" he take his pencil and write down her name Go Min Nyu.

**In Africa**

Go Min Nyu was having fun experience new thing although she missed Tae kyung she still get to see him online she was glad that he was doing well although they talk she know he busy and didn't want to bother him she just couldn't wait to go back home.

Later that night she receive a message from Manager Ma and her oppa when she read the message she quickly turn her compute screen off she said "What are those two saying?" she open back the tab and reread the message it say "Sis I have a favor to ask before i tell you don't say no right away think about it okay?" she bit her lip.

She continue reading the message "I have to go back to the states for treatment for my is wrong but I have to get it check one last Anh doesn't know and he can't so can you pretend like you're Go Min Nam one last time?" seeing that sentence she said "Aniyo Aniyo" she get up.

She lay on her bed and think to her self that if she go back she will see Tae kyung,Shin-woo and Jeremy she was happy but not the fact of pretending to be her oppa she thought and thought about it she get back up and sit at her desk. Min Nam receive email from his sister he smile happily that she reply he open it its say "Oppa I am sorry but I can't pretend like i am you again" seeing that he reply.

_**Email conversation**_

MNam:_"Please Sis?"_

MNyu:_"Oppa I don't want"_

MNam:"_Sis please one more time just one more?"_

MNyu:"Oppa?"

MNam:_ "Alright" _:-(

MNyu:(seeing the sad face she felt bad she reply) _Fine I will do it_

MNam face light up and smile he send _"Really?Thank you"_

MNyu:_"But i have a condition?"_

MNam:_"What is it?"_

She took a few second before replying she send "You can't tell the others I don't want them to they know that i am you okay? it would cause trouble" Min Nam quickly agree.

**I week later.**

Go Min Nam and Manager Ma pick Go Min Nyu at the airport,Go Min Nam hug his sister and didn't want to let go until she told him she can't breath he smile and let go he look at her and couldn't believe she changed,her hair is on her shoulder and she pretty he hugged her again. Manager Ma quickly hug her also he said "Min Nyu-ssi you changed your really pretty" she smile.

They sat down Go Min Nyu look at both,Manager Ma said "Min Nyu you don't want the others to know your back?" she put her glass down and said "Aniyo it will bring them trouble like last time" Manager Ma complain saying "They really misses you especially Tae Kyung although he doesn't say it" she smile.

Min Nam smile and said "Why do you like Tae kyung?he weird" she smile and was shy she didn't know what to say but he know why she does since he can read her mind.

She hugged her brother he said "Sis I will be back and we can catch up okay don't be sad" she shake her head he pinch her cheek and smile. Manager Ma and Go Min Nyu look at Go Min Nam leaving.

When he left they leave.

Manager gave Min Nyu man clothes he apology saying he sorry for making her act as a boy again she smile and tell him she will do anything for her brother,he felt touch seeing someone care so much for her Oppa he said "The others missed you so much but you have to be careful on what you do and say" knowing her he know she will get catch since she so different and polite from Min Nam she shake her head.

Min Nyu stand outside the A.N jell home she look up and smile she said "It good to be back" she was happy she will see Tae kyung again and the other,Manager Ma said "Let's go in" she said "Hmm" and follow him.

Inside Min Nyu look around she heard sound from the kitchen hearing Jeremy voice she smile she said "Jeremy" Manager Ma came into the kitchen Shin-woo look up to see them.

Shin-woo ask "Where did you go Min Nam?" She look at them she saw Tae kyung and could feel her heart beating Tae kyung look at her, Jeremy get up and went closer to Min Nyu and ask "Where were you all morning?" Min Nyu didn't know what to say she finally said quietly "Huh I-manager Ma jump in to help.

Manager Ma said "Min Nam was with me" Tae kyung ask "For what?" Ma look at the members asking question He said "Ah I am hungry" he look in the pot.

Jeremy said "Min Nam sit down" she obey quickly and sat down she smile and said "Jeremy" he look at her and said "Huh" she quickly forgot that she need to hide her happiness she said "Never mind" she look at him and was happy that she was able to them again. Tae kyung look at her and ask "What wrong with your face?" she quickly put her hand on her face she ask "What is it?" Tae kyung said "It seem different" Jeremy pay more attention to her face he said "It look skinner" Min Nyu said "It the same" shin-woo look at her.

Shin-woo said "Min Nam here drink it" she look at shin-woo and smile she said "Thank you" hearing her say thank you something Min Nam doesn't do quickly got Tae kyung attention he look at him and said "What wrong with you today?" she ask "Huh hyu-she quickly stop she was about to call him hyung-nim.

Tae kyung stare at her,she felt a little hurt seeing her star right in front of her and she cannot say anything.

**Later...**

Go Min Nyu was in the TV room but her mind was on Tae kyung she wanted to tell him but didn't want to cause him trouble she missed him so much and seeing him she was happy he was good but wonder if he missed her too.

Outside Shin-woo saw Go Min Nyu sitting outside he went and sat next to him she turn to see him she said "Shin-woo" he ask "What are you doing here?" she smile and said "The air is nice" he agree he look at her and smile he said "Go Min Nyu" She said "Hmm" without realizing what he said he smile she quickly look at him he smile and said "It good to see you again Go Min Nyu" she stare at him.

Jeremy heard and quickly stare at them while shin-woo smile.

* * *

**(To be continued)**

_**(I hope you like it I am not sure if it good but enjoy and leave comment.)**_

_**Leave answer by comment...**_

_**Question: Who find out Go Min Nyu secret first?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

_**(I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think)**_

_********__Every Monday new chapter of Pig-rabbit will be update._

* * *

**Continue from chapter 1.**

Shin-woo smile and said "It good to see you again Go Min Nyu" she stare at him she said "Shin-woo" Jeremy went to to them and ask "Hyung why did you call Min Nam,Min Nyu?" shin-woo smile and said "Jeremy can't you tell this is Go Min Nyu?" Jeremy eyes widen and look closely at her she couldn't believe they found out so fast it hasn't even been a day and two of them found out.

Min Nyu apology and said "I am sorry" Jeremy hug her and said "Min Nyu it is you" she smile and hugged him shin-woo said "Go Min Nyu why are you a man again?" she look at both of them and tell them everything. Shin-woo smile she ask "How did you know?" he said "Earlier when I handed you the tea Min Nam doesn't drink tea" she look at him and said "Oh" he smile Jeremy said "Min Nyu I missed you. Your going to work with us again?" she said "Yea only for 2 week" Jeremy smile and said "Your not going back to Africa" she smile.

Shin-woo ask "Tae kyung aren't you going to tell him?" she bit her lip and said "Aniyo I will bring him trouble" shin-woo smile and said "He missed you a lot" she smile Jeremy said "He really did miss you he acting weird" she smile. Jeremy and shin-woo was talking with Min Nyu all night,while Tae kyung was sleeping in his bed.

_**The next morning.**_

Shin-woo and Jeremy was talking to Min Nyu,Tae kyung look at them and wonder why the three of them are acting strange but he didn't care to ask.

As the day was going Shin-woo and Jeremy was still with Min Nyu,Tae kyung look at them and wonder what with them he came and join them,they look at him. Tae kyung look at them and said "What with all of you today?" Jeremy smiled but didn't say anything Min Nyu said "Nothing is wrong" Tae kyung stare at her,she smiled and was eating happily shin-woo smiled looking at the clueless Hwang Tae kyung who cannot tell his own girlfriend.

Tae kyung just stare at her finding Go Min Nam similar to Go Min Nyu suddenly.

**_ Later._**

Go Min Nyu came next to Tae kyung she smile and ask "Tae kyung" he turn to look at her his eyes brown raise hearing his voice change he said "I have something to ask you" she look at him and ask "What is it?" he clear his throat and said "Well-Go Min Nyu did she call you?" hearing him ask about her she smile.

He saw her smiling and he quickly felt embarrass asking him about his sister he said "Well-forget it" she smile and said "Hmm she call me but we email each other too" hearing that he ask "She called you?Email?she never email me and she hardly call me" she look at him feeling hurt. She look at him said "Oh that because-he cut her off and said "I don't need to only mean one thing she forget about me " hearing him say that she said "Aniyo I-but she realize it and changed it and said "She didn't forget about you she ask about you all the time and you talked to her last week" hearing that his voice change and ask "Really? But two-time a week isn't enough tell her that" she shake her head.

Jeremy came behind Min Nyu and ask "Let's go for ice cream" she smile and said "Hmm okay" they were having fun,Jeremy look at her and was happy that she was there he hugged her suddenly her eyes widen she said "Jeremy" he smile feeling happy he said "I am glad your back it fun with you here" she hugged him back and said "I missed you a lot too" he smile.

Shin-woo was with Go Min Nyu he ask "It weird for you not begin able to bother him right?" she look at him wonder how he know her so well she shake her head she said "It weird seeing him but he doesn't know it me he think I am Oppa" he smile and patted her and her head.

Shin-woo smile and said "Tell him it won't bring him trouble" she said "Shin-woo" he smile and said "Think about it" she look at him. Shin-woo think to himself "Your still the putting others first but I can see right through you" he smile and was happy that she was back.

Begin able to keep the secret from Tae kyung, Go Min Nyu was happy but sad at the same time she look at him closely when he look up to her she quickly pretend to do something else.

_**The next day**_

Tae kyung and Go Min Nyu was alone in the dorm when Go Min Nyu caused an accident and fall down by running,Tae kyung look at her and folded his arms looking at her although he doesn't know it her he said "Go Min Nam I see you and Go Min Nyu have this in common too causing trouble" she look at him she was bleeding she look at the blood. She said in a sad voice "It hurt" in a girly voice his eyes widen he look at her and said "What with your voice?" she quickly said trying to use a different voice "I am sorry" his eyes widen even more earning her saying sorry he said "Ya what with you?" she look at him with a sad face.

He brought the bandage he said "Is it my job to take care of you too when you hurt?" she look at him and ask "Who else did you take care of?" he look at him and wipe the blood he said "Your sister she alway caused trouble no matter what she does" she look at him and said "That not true" he look at her and said "What?" she bit her lip.

He look at her closely he said "Your sister caused a lot of trouble " she look at him and find him super cute she said "A lot" he shake his head she smile and ask "If she cause trouble why do you like her?" his eyes open look at her he said "What?" he didn't know what to say he paused and said "Ya it done stop causing trouble" he look at him.

Tae kyung walked away and said to himself "What with him?Why is he a little like Go Min Nyu suddenly" she felt her heart beating she said "Hyung-nim" to herself.

Jeremy got home and ask Tae kyung "Hyung where Go Min Nam?" Tae kyung said "He up-but stopped and ask "Why do you want to know?" Jeremy look at him and said "Huh-I have to tell him something" Tae kyung look at him and drink his water.

Jeremy and Min Nyu was playing shin-woo came in and join them she smile,Tae kyung look at them wondering what wrong with them lately.

_**Later.**_

Tae kyung found Min Nam under the piano his eyes open remembering Go Min Nyu coming under here when she caused trouble or need to think he ask "Ya Go Min Nam what are doing here?" she look at him and said "I couldn't sleep" his eyes widen he stand back he said "Your acting really strange" she look at him with her puppy dog eyeswhich Tae kyung alway gave in with Go Min Nyu.

Tae kyung didn't say anything else he walked out of the room fast and went back to his room,he said "What wrong with him?" he hold his heart thinking about Go Min Nyu he said "That pig-rabbit this is all her fault" Go Min Nyu fell asleep under the piano.

_**The next day.**_

The A.N jell is having a photo shoot,Shin-woo was talking to Go Min Nyu he said "Tae kyung is so slow to find out" she smile and said "That good" he look at her he said "It hard on you right?" she shake her head saying no he smile knowing she lying.

Go Min Nyu came next to Tae kyung she smile and said "Guess what?" he look at her and ask "What is it?" she smile and said "I-found pogs" he look at her and said "What?" she shows him he look at the pogs and think of Go Min Nyu he said "I don't care" she look at him she said "Why?It cute" he drank his water.

Tae kyung distance his self away from Go Min Nyu since she causing him to think of Min Nyu he look at the pig-rabbit doll he said "You stopped calling ?" he looked at the doll sad.

Meanwhile Go Min Nyu was in her room feeling sad that Tae kyung doesn't know she couldn't wait for her Oppa to come back.

_**The next day.**_

Seeing Go Min Nyu messy eating Tae kyung said "Ya Go Min Nam eat cleanly" she look at him and wipe her face,shin-woo smiled and said "Min nam-let play badminton" she smile and said "Okay shin-woo" Jeremy said "Why?Me too" they smiled expect for Tae kyung who look at her eating messy.

**_Later that day_**.

Causing trouble after trouble shin-woo find it entertaining while Tae kyung find it bothersome since he remind him of Go Min Nyu,Tae kyung said to shin-woo "Why is Go Min Nam like this all of a sudden?" shin-woo look at him and ask "Like what?" Tae kyung pointed to te fact that Go Min Nam is causing trouble and acting weird. Shin-woo smile and said "I don't know but he remind me of who?" Tae kyung look at him and was happy he wasn't the only one who thought that Go Min Nam remind him of someone shin-woo look at him and smile at how clueless he is.

_**That night.**_

Go Min Nyu was trying to set her wig when Tae kyung walked into the room,she turn to see him with eyes open,he look at her.

* * *

**(To be continued)**

**Question: _What do you think Tae kyung reaction will be when he find out Go Min Nam is Go Min Nyu?_**

**_Leave comment...Thank you for reading..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**(_I hope you enjoy this free to leave comment on what you think)_**

* * *

**Continue from chapter 2.**

Tae kyung walked in on Go Min Nyu changing her wig he look at her she quickly set it he said "Were going out are you coming?" she look at him nervous wonder if he saw she asks "Hmm but where?" he look at her and said "Out" she shake her head he left the room he ask "What was he doing?" he walked downstairs.

Go Min Nyu look at Tae kyung she sat next to him she ask "It fun right?" he look at her and said "Fun?What so fun?" she smile happily and said "Everything" he put his beer down and look at her he said "Ya what with you lately?" she look at him and ask "What?" he said "You been acting you do anything?" she look at him she ask "Aniyo I didn't do anything" hearing her voices change again he look at her closely he said "Never mind" she puff her face up he look at her and his eyes widen seeing Go Min Nyu in him he said to himself "That pig-rabbit this is all her me think about her so she thinking about me?Aniyo if she did she would have call" he did the mouth movement.

She stare at him and said to herself also "I am sorry Hyung-nim it hard on you right?I am sorry" feeling sorry that he's having a hard time because of was bothering him Tae kyung look at him and said "Ya stop talking so much" she look at him and bit her lip down he look at the way she biting her lip and thought more about Go Min Nyu.

It been 5 days since Go Min Nyu pretend to be her brother. Tae kyung felt this weird feeling with Go Min Nam he find him different and not acting as usual he wonder what wrong with him these pass couple of days and what with Jeremy and Shin-woo since their also acting different. He wonder why all of a sudden Go Min Nam remind him more of Go Min Nyu, he cause trouble and bother him more and thinking about her causes him go worried if she okay wondering what she doing and if she eating or sleeping all these things came into his head.

Tae Kyung and the other's went to drink, shin-woo who looking at Min Nyu talking with Tae kyung wonder why Tae kyung is so slow this time to figure out Go Min Nyu identity. Jeremy look at Tae Kyung and Min Nyu he said to shin-woo "Do you think he will find out?" Shin-woo pick his drink up and said "He will soon he starting to notice her behavior" Jeremy smile and said "I hope he does. Min Nyu is sad seeing him she worried of causing him trouble" shin-woo look at Jeremy and said "She still the same alway worrying about other" Jeremy look at him and shake his head since it true.

Tae kyung notice that Min Nam is completely different his face and the way he act and the politeness he suddenly have, he look closely at her paying more attention to him.

Min Nyu become drunk with just 1 glass of soju, Tae kyung look at her wondering why he so weak to alcohol suddenly, he look at her more closely he look at her hand and realize there isn't a scar he look at the other hand to make sure but no scar, he remember that Go Min Nam has a scar and that was the only way he can tell them apart he look at her with eyes open wide.

Looking at her realizing that he Go Min Nyu he check her hand again to make sure he was seeing look to see no scar he look at her shock. Shin-woo came and saw them together he saw Go Min Nyu sleeping,shin-woo ask "Is sh-but hold back and correct himself "Why is he like that?" he look at Tae kyung.

It took Tae kyung a few minutes to say what he want he said "You know it Go Min Nyu right?" shin-woo eyes open. Shin-woo smile and said "You figure it out now?What took you so long?" Tae kyung said looking mad and hurt "When did you find out?" Shin-woo sat down and said "Jeremy and me found out the first day" hearing that he said in a angry voice "What?You both found out so long and you didn't tell me?" shin-woo said "She didn't want us to" Tae kyung look at Go Min Nyu sleeping.

Tae kyung look hurt he said "And you listen?Why did you listen?" seeing that Tae kyung is mad shin-woo know he love her since it was the first person Tae kyung loved and care for although it surprise him that Tae kyung fall for someone as Go Min Nyu a clumsy, trouble and sweet and kind person he know Tae kyung would be crazy if he didn't like her. But as for him although he liked her he know Tae kyung was the one who will make her happy and that all that matter for him is knowing that Go Min Nyu is happy he would be happy too.

Shin-woo said "We listen because she told us. I understand your hurt but shouldn't you be happy she back?she been away for a long time" Tae kyung said "Then where is the real Go Min Nam?" shin-woo look at him and tell him. Shin-woo said "Take her home and you will tell her in the morning" Tae kyung look at her and said "You figure out how?" shin-woo smile and said "Min Nam doesn't act like she does couldn't you tell her voice and action and not even that her face is a little different" Tae kyung look at shin-woo who know his girlfriend better than him. Shin-woo said "Don't be mad be happy she back" Tae kyung look at Go Min Nyu who laying on his lap,shin-woo said "Take her home" Tae kyung get up and lift her up gently and carry her.

Shin-woo tell Jeremy that Tae kyung found out about Go Min Nyu Jeremy was happy and ask how shin-woo smile and said "I don't know but he did" Jeremy said "That good" shin-woo looked at Jeremy and wonder if Tae kyung is going to yell at her.

Tae kyung felt hurt that he couldn't tell his own girlfriend apart he then wonder if she really his girlfriend he look at her closely he was happy she was here but mad that she been here for 5 days and he didn't look back to all the sign she was showing he said "I am really a caused bother me a lot, the pog and you sleep under the piano and your messy eating all those sign you shows and I didn't know" He look at her closely before getting up and closing her room door.

**_The next morning._**

Go Min Nyu wake up feeling her head hurt badly and her stomach she wonder how she got home she get up from bed and head downstairs.

In the kitchen, Tae kyung was making honey water he saw her her holding her head he ask "You must have a bad headache Go Min Nyu" she shake her head not realzing what he say. He wanted to smile but didn't he said "Sit" she listen she look at him she ask "Your up early today" he stare at her wonder if she know it her fault since he couldn't sleep all night.

Tae kyung said "Drink it" he handed her the glass she said "Thank you but how did I get back?" hearing those word he missed so much and hyung-nim he look at her asking about how she got home he ask "Don't you remember?You were really drunk" she look at him and said "I didn't drink a lot only 2 glass" he smile but didn't show it.

She look at him, she put her head on the table he look at her and raise her head she look at him he said "Drink it, it will help" she shake her head but still didn't drink it he look at how stubborn she is and smile that she just the same stubborn as ever. Tae kyung ask in a low but determine voice "When did you get back?Why did you keep it a secret?" she look up to him but didn't understand what he say she ask "Huh" just as he figure she didn't understand he yell "Go Min Nyu your really" hearing him calling her, her name her eyes widen she blurred out "Huh" he stare at her.

He said loud "I know it you" she stare at him wondering how he know she said shock "Huh" he did the mouth movement he said "Go Min Nyu" hearing him use her name she couldn't believe he found out she "Aish-he look at her and said "Go Min Nyu how long were you planning on not telling me?" she stare at him and was lost since he discover it her. She look at him and ask "How did you know?" he said "You didn't have a scar on your hand" she look at him and how he remember he look at her and yell "Are you stupid to keep it a secret?How long did you think you can keep it?" he yelled.

She get up and said "Stop yelling my head hurt" he look at her and bit his lip mad that he didn't know anything he said "I am really mad at you and who told you to drink 2 glass?" tear form in her eyes she look at him she said "I didn't drink a lot" he look at her and said "That a lot don't you know you can't handle alcohol?" she look at him tear filling in her eyes.

Hearing them fighting Jeremy and shin-woo run to the kitchen Jeremy ask "Why are you two fighting?" Min Nyu look at Tae kyung shin-woo ask "What happen?" Min Nyu quickly left kitchen Jeremy look at Tae kyung and ask "Hyung what did you do?" Tae kyung didn't say anything, Shin-woo said concern "You tell her you know her secret and then you yell aren't you too much?" Jeremy agree Tae kyung said madly "I didn't do anything" Jeremy said pointing to the fact that she crying because of him.

Go Min Nyu couldn't believe Tae kyung find out her secret too, she was crying in her room she said "I caused you trouble Hyung-nim again" she was crying.

Tae kyung was thinking about what to say to Go Min Nyu, he didn't want to talk to her yet not that he didn't it just he didn't know what to say knowing he might yell more at her he lay down on his bed upset that yelled at her.

_**That day.**_

The A.N jell was at an autograph signing Tae kyung couldn't stop thinking about Go Min Nyu he look at her happy signing he did the mouth movement. Go Min Nyu was taking a break Tae kyung came next to her he said "Go Min Nyu" she turn to see him she said "Hyung-nim" he smile hearing that name he said "Why didn't you tell me?Why did you pretend and not tell me?Wait why didn't you call me?" he asked question after another she bit her lip.

She look at him with an innocent face and said "That- I was waiting for you to call but you didn't" hearing that he said "Well I was waiting for you" she smile he said innocently "You should have called more" she look at him he said "Why didn't you tell me that you came back?" she said "I didn't want to cause you trouble" he yell "Ya Go Min Nyu you really" she stare at him.

* * *

**(To be continued)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**_(I hope you enjoy this chapter with Tae kyung and Go Min Nyu)_**

* * *

_**Recap for chapter 3 (Tae kyung pull Go Min Nyu to the rooftop since she driving him crazy by drinking and for not telling him about her being her Oppa again.)**_

_**Continue.**_

Tae kyung yell at her for saying that she look at him screaming she said "Stop yelling" he couldn't believe she said she didn't want to cause him trouble he said "You caused me even more trouble when you were didn't even contact a week isn't enough what kind of girlfriend are you?" hearing him saying girlfriend she was happy but not at the fact he yell.

She yell back "Ya Hyung-nim you're so mean" hearing her say that he was mad. She walked away he went up and grab her hand. She look at him suddenly fans gather around them. Tae kyung still hold her hand, but she shake his hand off her. He look at her mad that he can't even talk to her with so many peoples watching. When they were finish, they went to drink.

Go Min Nyu was mad at Tae kyung well not mad but upset that he mad. Tae kyung look at her having fun playing and drinking he didn't like that she drinking since she weak to alcohol. He got up and went next to her he the soju away from her hand she look at him. Tae kyung look at her face he said "Stop drinking" her eyes look at him. She pick the soju up he couldn't believe that she dare touch it when he told her no he said "Ya if you drink that you're in so much trouble" she said "Why?" he stare at her.

He took a deep breath wonder why she make him act like this, he said "You can't handle alcohol remember?" she shake her head and said "Hmm but Go Min Nam can" hearing that he couldn't believe that. Hearing that she said Go Min Nam when she Go Min Nyu he yell "Ya are you Go Min nam?or Go Min Ny-he stop talking and look at her. He couldn't take it anymore he grab her hand she said quickly "What are you doing?" he said "I can't take this anymore. Come with me" he pull her out of others sight.

He pull her and take her at the rooftop away from others. She felt her heart beating he look at her he said "Your making me go crazy do you know that?" she shake her head saying yes he said "So you know?" she bit her lip and said "Hyung-nim I am sorry" he smile hearing that.

He said "Go Min Nyu" she didn't look at him he said "Look at me?" but she didn't, he went closer to her and raise her head she slowly look at him. He said softly "I thought that you forgot me since you called me twice a week and then for a week I didn't hear from you "she quickly said "I didn't forget you at all I thought about you all the time" he smiled.

He smile and said "You should have call me more" she said "You too should have called me too I alway called but you never" he look at her and said "I was waiting for you but I should have know you wouldn't, it my fault" she look at him taking the blame she said innocently "I missed you" hearing what he wanted for a long time smiled. He shyly shake his head saying that same she look at him.

He pull her and hugged her for a long time feeling happy that they were together after 4 long month. Feeling his warm arms around her she smile. She said sweetly "Hyung-nim what if someone see?" he pull out of the hug and look at her. He look at her and said "So what if someone see?" she smile and know he forgot that she pretending to be her Oppa she said "I am Go Min Nam remember" he quickly remember he move back distancing himself away from her.

She couldn't help but smile he look at her he said "I am still mad at you for not telling me you were pretending to be Go Min Nam again?I am such a fool" she quickly said "Aniyo I was wrong I didn't want to cause you trouble" he said to her in a gentle voice "I am use to your trouble this isn't anything" she smile. She bit her lip and said looking straight at him "I am sorry" he went back closer to her and said "Your not going back to Africa right?" she shake her head saying no he smile and hugged her he said "I really missed you" she smile and said "Me too but what if someone see?" he didn't care he said "I don't care" she smile and said "Then you will be in a scandal hugging Go Min Nam" hearing that he pull out again.

He yell "Ya who fault?" she smile and happy she was with him look at her and smiled. He look at her and realize their at the rooftop he said "No one will see" she look at him he smirk and look at her waiting for her to hug him, she came closer to him and wrap her arms around his neck. A smile came across his face happy,he hugged her tighter.

He pull out looking at her wanting to smile but didn't. She look at him shyly with her innocent look ever he didn't take his eyes off her, after a minutes he said "Let's go back in" she shake her head, he look at her and walked away she look at him and follow behind him seeing that she following him he smile and walked faster leaving her to follow him.

* * *

**_ Back in the club_**

Tae kyung look at Go Min Nyu he couldn't take his eyes from her,she look at him and smile he felt his heart beating he quickly turn his face away from her she look at him. Happy that he able to see her again in front of him, he look at her when she wasn't looking at him.

Go Min Nyu went outside for some fresh air, she was happy that she and Tae kyung made up she smiled looking at the star. Tae kyung didn't see Go Min Nyu inside he ask Jeremy "Where is Go Min Nyu?" Jeremy pointed to the door he said "She went outside" Tae kyung went outside. He saw her sitting down, feeling that it cold and she isn't wearing a jacket he take his jacket out and put it over her shoulder.

She quickly turn to see him she said "Hyung-nim" he smile and stand her up he said "It cold" she smile and take his jacket off her and handed it back. She said "Wear cold" he smile and put it back on her he said "Wear it" she look at him she said "Thank you" he smiled he said "Pig-rabbit" she said "That name again?" he shake his head he said "Hmm" she smile she hold her head he ask "It hurt?That because you drink yesterday and then you wanted to drink more today" she shake her head.

He smile and grab her hand he said "Come on let's go home" she stop him and said "Is it okay to leave?" knowing she worry that it her fault their leaving he said "Hmm let's go" he grab her hand but she let go. He look at her and ask "Why?" she said "Go Min Nam" he realize it and said "Ah I am going crazy" she smile he stop and look at her he said "Pig-rabbit again?" he paused she look at him he added "Next time you pretend to be a man you're in so much trouble" she ask "Why?" he look at her. He said "If you're a man you wouldn't be able to hold my hand in public" although he was referring to himself since he wanted but cannot hold her hand since she is in man wear.

She smile and shake her head. In the car. As he was driving he ask "How was Africa?" she smile and said "It was really nice I had a lot of fun working with the kids" he smile and said "Was it that fun?" she shake her head and said "Hmm it was really fun" he look at her and said "Seem like you didn't even missed me" she look at him and said "That not true.I missed you a lot" he smile also missing her too.

She turn to look at him, she said happily "I met this guy he-he didn't let her finish he ask "What?Who?" she said "His name was Yoon Ki he was really nice we spend all night talking. He shows me around" he couldn't believe she talking about another man in front of him. He ask not sounding too jealous "What?Are you joking?How can you talk about another guy in front of me?Are you really a woman?" she look at him and said "Hyung-nim I am a woman" he smile hearing that she said "He was a friend that all" he look at her he said "That all friend?" she shake her head and smile.

Knowing she didn't mean it like that. Since she was raise up differently and with more manners in fact he never met anyone so well manners as her he smile.

* * *

_**Back at the dorm. **_

The A.N jell members celebrate Go Min Nyu return. Jeremy and Min Nyu was having fun playing games along with shin-woo. While Tae kyung went in his room wondering why Go Min Nyu is not coming to his room. Shin-woo said to Min Nyu "It okay to take the wig off now that Tae kyung know" she look at him and smile Jeremy agree.

Min Nyu take her wig off feeling shy the others two remember stare at her shin-woo look at her and his heart was hurt that he didn't end up with her but at the same time happy. Jeremy said with his mouth open "Wow" she blushed shin-woo said "It look good" she smile they were playing, while Tae kyung is writing Go Min Nyu name on his paper wondering why she isn't coming.

Suddenly his room door open she said "Hyung-nim are you busy?" he turn to see her to see her with longer hair that was near her shoulder he felt his heart beating he stare at her she said "Are you going to sleep?Why didn't you play with us?" he stare at her more and finally said "Uh I was-I didn't want to play" she bit her lip. She ask "Alright" she turn to leave when he quickly said "Your leaving now when you just came?" she turn to look at him she said "Uh I didn't want to bother you" he yell "Ya" she put her innocent face he said "Stay" she smile. While Tae kyung was working on his desk.

Go Min Nyu sat on his bed playing his tablet game, he couldn't focus his eyes was on her all the time he get up and came next her and sat down. He look at her and ask "Is it fun?" she put the game down and said "Hmm a lot" he smile wondering how she can have fun with anything. He look at her finding her pretty he said "Your hair grow" she smile and shake her head he said "Was it like that before?" she said "Hmm but a little more longer" he couldn't believe she so pretty as a woman and cute when she pretend to be a man.

He look at her wondering how people like President Anh couldn't tell that she isn't a man just by the way she look, talk, she way she act and behave, her soft feeling which is like a woman he said "Go Min Nyu I am still mad" she look at him. She look at him with her big eyes staring at him she ask "Why?I said I was sorry" he put on a mad face teasing her he said "For 4 month you called me. 2 time a week that isn't enough" she felt bad she said "I waited and waited. Why didn't you call me then?" he look at her knowing he was wrong to not call her since he know her well he said "I don't know" she look at him. She got up he look at her and ask " Where are you going?" she turn to look at him she said "In my room" he ask "Why?" she said innocently "Your mad at me" hearing that he couldn't help but smile at how she is.

He said "Go Min Nyu" she look at him he grab her hand and pull her down on the bed causing her to fall on him. Both of their lip was inches away from touching she look at him and felt embarrass she quickly try to get up but he didn't let her. He swallow his spit and felt his heart beating she ask "Are you mad still?Don't be" hearing that he smile.

He smile she look at him he said "I am not mad" she quickly smile happy, her hand slip causing their lip to touch both of their eyes open. She pull out and look at him, he look at her back. She quickly get up he took a minute to get up after what happen he look at her. She bit her lip he said "Go Min Nyu" she look a few second to look at him ask "Huh" he lean in and kissed her, her eyes open wide he move his lip on her she close her eye and kissed him back.

After waiting for 4 month not begin able to kiss they took their time with the kiss. Feeling her soft lip against his he felt the warmest of the kiss. After he wrap his arms around her she smile he put his head on her shoulder and said gently "I missed you a lot" she smile hearing that she said "Me too" he hug her. Later Tae kyung was on his desk working, Go Min Nyu look at him working she couldn't believe he work so much. She get up and went next to him, she said shyly "Hyung-nim" he turn to look at her.

Seeing her so close to him his eyes widen he said softly "Go Min Nyu what is it?" she look at him. After a second she said "Stop working so we can play a game" hearing that she want him to stop working just to play with her, he just smile wondering why she so cute. He ask "Play?" she shake her head and said "Please" he couldn't help but smile. He pick his I-pad up from his desk and hand it to her, she look at him and blinked several time. He look at her and said "Here play this" she take it from him he added "I have to get my work done. So you can play this" she shake her head and said sweetly "Thank you" he smile and look at her.

Hearing her having fun playing he couldn't help but turn around from his chair to see her having a great time. He look at her and couldn't help but stare at her. Seeing her look on her face he smile and shake his head knowing that it just like her to have fun with anything. He smiled and continue working.

**_15 minutes later._**

Go Min Nyu fall asleep on his bed he look at her and smile. He put her foot that was hanging out the bed on the bed in, he take the I-pad from her hand and put it on his stand, he pull the blanket on her and look at her. A smile came across his face seeing her so close to him he said "I can see you really well now, so Go Min Nyu stay right where can see you" he lean in and kissed her on the cheek. He look at her face closely and really thought she was pretty, he sat on the bed next to her happy she was back where he could see her.

* * *

_**The next morning.**_

Tae kyung wake to find Go Min Nyu on the foot side of the bed he look at her and smile at the way she sleep he ask "How did you end up there?" he look at her closely finding her cute he gently take her head and move her back to the head side of the bed. He pull the blanket on her and said "This is more comfortable right?" he get up and went to the bathroom.

When she wake up, she wonder how why she sleeping in Tae kyung bed. She look around and said "Why didn't Hyung-nim wake me up?" she sat up on the bed. Tae kyung came out of the bathroom to see her awake. He look at her and said "Oh your up" she look at him. He came next to her, she said "Why didn't you wake me up?" he sat on the bed next to her.

Looking at her with messy hair he still find her pretty, he said "You were sleeping soundly" she look at him. He took his hand and messed get hair more. She look at him and said "Ya Hyung-nim" he smile and said "You're a messy hair pig-rabbit" she puff her face up. She said lowly "Hyung-nim" he smiled more seeing him smiling she felt her heart beating, loving his smile.

He fixed her hair after messing it up, she look at him he said "Hurry and wash up before Manager Ma come" she look at him and said "Yea" she was about to get up when he stop her. She look at him and ask "Why?" he smile not knowing why he stop her but since he did he needed a reason. She stare at him he quickly messed her hair up again she yell "Ya" he smile and messed it up more. She was moving around trying to make him stop causing him to fall on her.

_**They both stare at each others**_

* * *

_**(Leave comment if you have any question or if you enjoy this chapter)**_

**_(To be continued)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_**(I hope you enjoy this chapter especially Go Min Nyu and Tae kyung moment)**_

* * *

_**Continue from chapter 4.**_

_**In the room.**_

Go Min Nyu look at him and ask "Why?" he smile not knowing why he stop her but since he did he needed a reason. She stare at him he quickly messed her hair up again she yell "Ya" he smile and messed it up more. She was moving around trying to make him stop causing him to fall on her. They both stare at each others. Not knowing what to do they just continue staring at each others. After a few second Tae kyung quickly get up from her and stand up looking speechless.

Go Min Nyu also get up and look at him feeling embarrass, she said nervously "I am going" he look at her and shake his head. She look at him and quickly left the room. Tae kyung stand there dumbfounded at what just happen he said "Go Min Nyu why are you so dangerous" he shake his head out of the thought. Meanwhile Go Min Nyu was bracing herself on the bathroom door she said "Ah why is my heart beating so fast?" she bit her lip thinking about what happen in the room.

Jeremy and Min Nyu was playing with Jolie, she smile and rub Jolie head Jeremy said happily "Jolie missed you" she smile and said "I missed Jolie too" Jeremy look at Min Nyu and smile. They were both playing with Jolie.

Go Min Nyu was eating the noodle without cooking it, Tae kyung came downstairs and stare at her. Wondering why she eating it raw, he raise his eye brow and said "Ya why are you eating it like that?" she look at see him. She put hold the noodle and said "Huh" he said curious about why she didn't cook it "Why didn't you cook it?" she look at him and said shyly "I don't know how to cook it" hearing that he shake his head couldn't believe she cannot cook a simple thing as noodle.

He took a deep breath and said "Ya Go Min Nyu" she look at him. He knew she doesn't know how to cook but he never thought that she cannot even cook noodle. He said staring at her "Just add water and the mix that all" she look at him and said "That all water?Only that?" he shake his head again raising his eyes. Turing to leave, he stop and turn back to look at her scared that she will burn the house down if he leave her to cook by herself.

He went up and take the noodle from her, she look at him. Seeing that he helping her she smile and said "Your helping me?" he said not soundly like he is "Who helping? I just don't want you to burn the dorm down" she look at him and puff her face up. A smile form on her lip, he was cooking he couldn't help but smile that he have to do most thing for her. He look at her and said "You can't even cook, what will you do in the future?" she puff her face and said "I will learn someday" hearing that he said "Learn someday?" she shake her head.

He stare at her and hand her the noodle, he sat down next to her and said "Do you think that will help?" she look at him and know he just being mean she said "It will help" he did the mouth movement he lean closer to her and said "Will see" her eyes widen and stare at him. He look at her eyes and then at her lip, knowing she dangerous he quickly move away from her he said trying not to sound nervous "Ya just eat" she smile and shake her head. She handed him the chopstick he look at her she said "Eat too" he look at her. He smile and said "You eat I don't eat those thing" she stare at him knowing she won't stop till he eat he took the chopstick from her and eat. She smile happily, he look at her and smile. He couldn't believe he eating ramen because of her.

**_Later._**

Tae kyung was working at his desk, when Go Min Nyu came into the room. She look to see him working she said "Hyung-nim" he turn to look at her. He ask "Why?" she smile and said "Are you working?" he stare at her with the sweetest face ever. He said "Hmm why?" she bit her lip and said "Never mind, just continue working" she turn to leave when he stop her.

She turn to look at him, he ask "What did you want?" she said "I am bored, Jeremy and shin-woo went out" he look at her knowing she always get bored fast. He smile and said "Where did they go?" she said "To the store" he look at her. He said "So you're bored?" she shake her head and said "Hmm" he smile. Looking at her he said "What do you want to do?" she smile and look at him. She gave him a cute and innocent face he look at her with a curious face knowing he regret asking what she want to do.

She force him to watch a movie, he complain about the movie saying he don't watch movie about romance, she look at him and said "You will like it just watch it" he look at her. She poke his face while he complaining, he quickly stop and look at her feeling his heart beating fast he look at her smiling finding her really pretty she look at him. He leaned closer to her face she stare at him and slowly take her hand away from his face. He look at her and said "Go Min Nyu" she said "Huh" he smile and said "The movie is starting" she look at him and said "Hmm" he break away and kept his distance.

She felt her heart beating trying not to look at him. He turn to look at her watching the movie, he swallow his spit and wonder to himself "What wrong with me?It Go Min Nyu fault" he moved closer to her saying he like that side better and she believe him. He smirk . She was about to do the pig nose when he quickly grab her hand. She look at him with her big brown eyes staring at him since he know the meaning behind the pig nose he smile wonder if she know it doesn't work. He shook his head and said "Ya Go Min Nyu do you think that work?" she stare at him.

Knowing that Manager Ma told her it work she said "Hmm" he smile and said "Manager Ma lied it doesn't work" she look at him and innocently ask "Why?It work why would he lie?" he stare at her knowing she just too innocent to believe anything he said "It doesn't work he only say that so your feeling wouldn't be found out it doesn't work" she said looking at him "Really?It doesn't work?" he shake his head. She puff her face up and wonder if manager Ma made it up she look up to him.

Tae kyung smile and said sweetly "Go Min Nyu" she look at him with the sweetest most innocent face ever "Since I know what it mean you don't have to do it" she bit her feeling embarrass that he know she said quickly "It not only that reason I have more" hearing that his eyes widen he ask curious "More like what?" he lean closer to her. She backed away seeing that he moving close to her he said "Tell me?" she swallow her spit and kept her eyes at him. She was bracing the seat he lean closer to her and ask again wanting to her "Tell me Go Min Nyu" she said shyly "I lied it only mean one thing and you know already" hearing that he said "Ya you lied?" she shake her head.

She look at him he smile and said "Don't do that anymore you only bruise your nose" she smile and shake her head. He wonder something he ask "So all those time you were doing the pig nose was because you like me?" she look at him and couldn't believe he know. She bit her lip from feeling embarrass he look at her and smile. He said sweetly "It is right?But why didn't you say anything I thought you liked shin-woo" she look at him and couldn't believe him not remembering what he told her she said angrily "You said my feeling is bothersome and you would feel sorry if you were shin-woo did you forget?" his eyes widen look at her hearing that. He look at her not knowing what to say since he did but he didn't mean it like that he said "That-well I-he stop and look at her.

She stare at him he adds "I said that only because I thought you liked him" she look at him and wonder something too she ask "Then did you like me?That why you got upset?" his eyes widen more at that. He didn't know what to say he look at her. She smile seeing his expression she said "It was right?That why you say that?" he stare at her still didn't know what to say to her since he just been found out. He bit his lip seeing that she smile he finally spoke "Well who got upset?" she said sweetly "You" he look at her and said "That-does it matter?" she said quickly "Yea" he look at her seeing his face she know he did she said "You did Hyung-nim" he look at her accusing him even if it true.

She was about to hug him when she stop herself. He look at her knowing she cannot control her happiness, but he wonder why she stop. She look at him and said "Sorry" his eyes focus on her hearing her saying sorry for nothing he ask loud "Ya why are sorry?" she look around and then at him she said "I was about to hug you for no reason" he couldn't believe she say sorry for that it not like he don't like the hug, he said "Ya do you need a reason to hug me? And you don't need to apology" she look at him hearing that.

She bit her lip and stare at him he grumble to himself saying "Go Min Nyu you really" she wanted to hug him so bad, but didn't know how to anymore his eyes look up to her he also wanted a hug he did the mouth movement she said shyly "Hyung-nim" knowing she always break the silence first was happy he look at her. She look at him he said very shyly "If you were going to hug me shouldn't you do it?" she look at him hearing that a smile form on her lip she slowly and gently wrap her arms around his neck.

He smile and put his head on her shoulder he said "Just hug me you don't need a reason" she shake her head he couldn't believe he tell her that knowing he's losing his pride little by little because of her. He wrapped his arms tighter knowing that he just love her hug. She ask again wanting him to say it "So you did right?" knowing she won't let it go since she want to know and he didn't know how to say it to her since he isn't the type of person to say how he feels, but since it her he felt shy telling her he did she said knowing he wouldn't "Fine you don't have to tell me. I know you didn't" hearing that he just didn't want her to think that when he did liked her knowing even if it ruined his pride he have to tell her to set thing right.

He calmly and shyly said "I did like you" hearing that she pull out of the hug to look at him. She smile and ask "Hyung-nim really?" he shake his head innocently she smile and hugged him back. He wrapped his arms tighter around her and smile at how that make her happy.

_**The next day.**_

The A.N jell was with president Ahn talking about what on their schedule Tae kyung look at Go Min Nyu who talking and having fun with Jeremy. President Ahn said to Min Nam "Min nam we have to record your next album" she look at President Anh and said sweetly "Huh what?" Tae kyung look at her. Shin-woo said helping Min Nyu out "Shouldn't we focus on the photo shoot now and wait a little longer "President Anh said "Alright if that what you all want let do it like that" Min Nyu smile and said to shin-woo "Thank you" Tae kyung look at her.

They all went to eat Tae kyung ask curious "When is Go Min Nam coming back?" She said "3 days" hearing that he ask "So after he back are you going to leave?" shin-woo and Jeremy look at her Jeremy put his chopsticks down and said "Min Nyu-ssi are you going to leave?" she look at them. She smile and said "Hmm I will leave" hearing that Tae kyung said "What?Leaving?" she look at him Shin-woo said "Where?You can stay here?" she shake her head saying no "I don't want to be here the dorm belong to you guys" Tae kyung look at her mad, Jeremy said sadly "Min Nyu stay here" she look at them.

Shin-woo and Min Nyu was talking he ask "Where are you going to go?Far again?" she shake her head saying no she smile and said "Shin-woo I found a place after Oppa is back I will move in" shin-woo ask "Where?Far?" she said "Aniyo is close by" he smile hearing that he said "Tell Tae kyung he seem upset" she smile and said "He is alway mad" she joked he smile and pat her head. Shin-woo told Jeremy that Min Nyu isn't moving far as happy as Jeremy is he quickly hug shin-woo he said "Hyung I am happy" seeing that Jeremy is happy with everything he smiled.

Go Min Nyu was smiling happy she found Tae kyung in the studio who thinking about Go Min Nyu. Go Min Nyu sneak up and cover his eyes, his body tense up he didn't need to open his eyes to know who it was he said "Go Min Nyu" she take her hand off and said "How did you know?" he look at her and said "You're the only one who do these things" she smile and said "The others are going out let's go" he look at her. Although he refuse she beg him and he still refuse so she pull him out while he complain saying he have a thing to do at the studio. Tae kyung look at her and couldn't believe she drag him out to come to the club.

He look at her and said "Go Min Nyu let's talk" she look at him and ask "What?Talk?" he said trying not to sound like too weird "Are you really going to move?" she look at him and said "Hmm I am" hearing that he know she doesn't change her mind he said "Where?" she look at him. Looking at her he said "Far?" she bit her lip and said "Ah-but before she could say it some girls came up to them and sats down.

Go Min Nyu along with Tae kyung look at them, Tae kyung said annoy "What is this?" one of the girl said "Hi I am Park Eun hye" Tae kyung look at them. Eun hye ask "Let's go drink over there I will buy" Min Nyu look at them and then Tae kyung who look at her. Looking at Go Min Nyu not even showing a bit of jealousy Tae kyung said "Go Min Ny-Go Min Nam" he corrected himself she look at him and ask "Yea" he wanted her to tell him no he ask "Should I go drink with her?" Eun hye look at Min Nam and smile and said "Oppa" Go Min Nyu said "Yea you should go" hearing that come out of her mouth he was mad.

He repeat her word "I should go?" she didn't want him to, but if she say no he might think she is jealous so she said "Go" Eun hye smile and said "Hwang Tae kyung let's go" he get up annoy looking at Go Min Nyu feeling upset that she agreed for him to go with others girl. Seeing him go she bit her lip and said to herself "He shouldn't have listen" she look at him walking away with the girl. Tae kyung didn't bother to go with Eun Hye since his own girlfriend is making him go crazy by sending him to others girl.

He went back to the table to see her with the others guy. He went up and sat next to her seeing him she look at him wondering why he there. She ask "Hyung-nim what are you doing here?Didn't you go?" looking at her he just stare wonder what in her head he said "Come out" she look at him. He got up and leave after a second she follow him.

She stand next to him and ask "Why?" he turn to look at her after a second thinking about what to say he ask "Are you really okay with me going out with others girl?" she look at him and wanted to say no but instead she said "Hmm why?" hearing that he yell "Ya Go Min Nyu" her eyes open and look at him she said "Why?" he said angrily "How can you be okay with it?Are you really a person?" she couldn't believe him. She said "What did I do?" he look at her and said "Are you really sending me with other girls?Are you stupid?" hearing that tear form in her eye she yell "Are you a fool?" hearing her say that to him his eyes widen.

He stop talking and look at her he ask "What?" she said "If you didn't want to go with her why did you? Who told you to?" he look at her and said "You told me to" she look at that she look at him she said "Who told you to listen?Just because I said it was okay doesn't mean you have to go" hearing that his eyes focus on her. He said "What?If you didn't want me to go, you should have said so before making it so difficult" she look at him and said "I am leaving" he look at her feeling mad that she yell .

She walked away he quickly follow her and grab her hand, she look at him with an innocent but upset face. He took a deep breath and said "Go Min Nyu" she let go of his hand and walked away he look at her and follow her again, but she ran inside. Tae kyung quickly follow her inside.

**_Inside_**.

Go Min Nyu went next to her Jeremy, he look at her and said "Min Nyu what wrong?" she look at him and said "Nothing" her mind was fill with thought of Tae kyung wondering what she did so wrong. Tae kyung came and look at her he did the mouth movement. He sat down across from Go Min Nyu and Jeremy. Jeremy smile and said "Hyung" Tae kyung look at Go Min Nyu. Jeremy wonder what happen between them since there are not talking.

Go Min Nyu look at Tae kyung when their eyes met she quickly look away wondering why she not looking at him he stare at her. Shin-woo came next to them and said "We are leaving now let's go" Go Min Nyu quickly get up and said "Okay" Tae kyung look at her. She was walking with shin-woo while Jeremy look at Tae kyung with a curious look. Tae kyung said "What?" Jeremy said "Did you fight?" Tae kyung give Jeremy the eyes and left. Jeremy said "The look on his face say he did fight" Jeremy run and said "Hyung wait for me" and catch up to him.

In the A.N jell van, Tae kyung look at Go Min Nyu who had her eyes close, Jeremy whisper to shin-woo "Did they fight?" shin-woo shake her head and said "Seem so" Jeremy look at Go Min Nyu and then Tae kyung, who thinking about how Go Min Nyu is confusing him. 5:00 pm they reach home Shin-woo look at Min Nyu who sleeping, Jeremy look at Tae kyung, Jeremy said "She sleeping" shin-woo look at Tae kyung, Tae kyung look at her sleeping. Jeremy was about to take her seatbelt, but Tae kyung said "Leave her I will take her" since he didn't want to wake her although they need to talk, shin-woo look at him and said "Okay" Tae kyung pull her seat belt off and lift her up.

Jeremy ask shin-woo "Why did they fight?" shin-woo was drinking tea said "I am not sure they will make up " Jeremy bit his banana. Tae kyung look at Go Min Nyu who sleeping he ask "Why do make it so confusing to know how you feel?" he get up and lock her room door. Sitting in his room thinking about what she said earlier "Who told you to listen?Just because I said it okay doesn't mean you have to" those word keep repeating over and over. Feeling stupid for listening to her and go ,he write her name on his music sheet over and over.

* * *

Later around 8:00 pm, Go Min Nyu woke up and was downstairs talking to shin-woo and Jeremy. Jeremy ask Min Nyu "Did Tae kyung-Hyung do something to you?" she look at Jeremy and shake her head. Shin-woo look at her wondering what, he ask "Why is he mad?" she bit her lip and said "He got mad because I told him he can go drink with this girl at the bar" they both look at her.

Hearing that why Tae kyung mad, they both look at her. Knowing that she doesn't know anything about relationship they smiled. Shin-woo said calmly "Min Nyu you can't send your boyfriend to another woman" she look at them. Jeremy shake his head and add "You can't that why Tae kyung is mad" she bit her lip and said "He ask me if he can go and I told him yes" Jeremy look at her. Jeremy smile and said "If he ask you, you shouldn't have kyung-Hyung doesn't like other woman" she look at him.

She said after a minutes "Really?I didn't know" shin-woo look at her and said "I know you didn't know. Tae kyung shouldn't had got mad since you didn't know but it normal for him to be mad" she look at them and said "Thank you shin-woo Hyung and Jeremy for telling me" they smile.

Tae kyung came downstairs and saw her up. She didn't look at him, shin-woo look at Tae kyung and smile knowing why he kyung sat down in front of her. She still didn't look at him, shin-woo and Jeremy feel the atmosphere and look at each other. Tae kyung look at her and said but didn't mean it "Sleep one more time in the car and see what happen" she look at him and said puffing her face "What will happen?I will sleep if I want" Tae kyung eyes widen since he doesn't know what to say since she talked back.

He stare at her, shin-woo look at them and smile. Tae kyung said "Ya are you talking back?" she look at him and innocently shake her head saying no. Jeremy look at them and know they need to talk alone before they end up fighting more Jeremy said to them "Ah I need to go to the supermarket to buy something" he get up, shin-woo look at him and know what he was doing trying to give Go Min Nyu and Tae kyung time to talk. Tae Kyung ask raising his eye brown "What are you going to buy?" Jeremy look at him and said "Huh something" shin-woo said "I will come with you" Jeremy smile.

Go Min Nyu smile and said "I will come too" Jeremy said quickly "Aniyo stay" she look at them which is when Tae kyung figure out what they were doing, she said "Why?" shin-woo smile and said "You just woke up we will be right back" she shake her head. Shin-woo said to Jeremy "They need to talk" Jeremy smile and said "Yea but Hyung what do we need at the market?" shin-woo smile and said "I don't" they left. Go Min Nyu look at Tae kyung who was looking at her.

Feeling embarrass and guilty since she didn't know that she wasn't suppose to send him to another woman. He look at her and said "Go Min Nyu let's talk" she puff her face up and get up since she didn't want to talk to Tae kyung. Feeling mad at him for making her mad. He got up and follow her he grab her hand. She look at him, he bit his lip, he said "Where are you going?" she look at him.

She said sweetly without looking at him "To my room" hearing that he took a deep breath and ask "Why?" she said not looking at him "I don't want to fight with you again" hearing that he didn't want to fight with her since he wanted her to talk to him. He look at her and said "Who want to fight?" she look at him and said "You" hearing that he couldn't believe she doesn't know why he so mad at her he said "Do you know you confuse me?" she stare at him with her eyes wide open.

* * *

_**(To be continued)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_**(Sorry for taking so long to add a new chapter. I hope you enjoy Tae kyung and Go Min Nyu)**_

* * *

**_Continue _**

Tae kyung look at her and ask "Do you know you confuse me?" she stare at him knowing it true she shake her head he look at her and smiled. He said "So you know?Why did you say it was okay?" she avoid looking at him he said "Go Min Nyu look at me?" but she didn't listen. He raise her head she look at him he said "Why did you?" she said "Cause you wanted to go" hearing that he yell "What? Do you think I wanted to go?" she bit her lip she said "Yea, but you shouldn't have listen to me. Why did you?" she look down again.

He took a deep breath knowing she confuse him so much, he raise her head she look at him, he said "If you didn't want me to go you should have told making me so confuse" she said "I am sorry I didn't want you to be mad at me, but you still got mad" he look at her. He softly lower his voice and said to her "Why wouldn't I be mad?Isn't it normal for you to say aniyo?" she look at him and said "I didn't know" he look at her and added "Next time if you say yes again and agree and send me with others woman I will be more mad" she shake her head and ask "Don't listen next time" he smile and said "I won't ever again" she look at him.

She added innocently "I didn't know" he ask "Since this is your first time dating I will let it slide" she smile and look at him she ask "Really?You must know a lot about relationship" he look at her knowing he doesn't since she was his first he said shyly "Aniyo you're my first" hearing that she smile and ask "What?Me?" he said "Hmm" she smile. Dating her was his first she was his first girlfriend, pretending to date that devil fairy was nothing she was his first.

He shook his head she smile happy to hear that she added "Well since this is your first, I will let it slide too" hearing that he look at her he ask "What did I do?" innocently she said "Yell" he look at her and said "You made me mad" she look at him he look at her lip. She look at him with her innocent face he lean in to kiss her but she stop him. He back away and ask "Why?" she said "You made me mad too" he look at her and said "I know" knowing their relationship is different from others couple since they are the complete opposite getting mad about anything.

She look at him he lean in and touch her lip. She close her eyes as he moved his lip. He pull out and look at her she stare at him he said "Your really weird" she ask "What did I do?" he look at her and said "I still can't believe you send me with another woman" she bit her lip seeing her cute expression he smile she ask "I didn't do anything wrong" he said "Nothing wrong?" she said "I am sorry. I can't believe you got mad" he look at her.

He said to her "Of course I am mad. Which girlfriend send their boyfriend to another woman?You weren't even jealous" she smile and said "Why would I be jealous?" hearing that his eyes open. He ask "So you weren't?" she said "Aniyo I wasn't" he couldn't believe she a woman he ask "What kind of woman are you?How could you not be jealous?" she said shyly "Well I trust you" hearing that he didn't know what to say.

He felt happy that she trust him that much even to send him with another woman. He smile looking at her he said "Go Min Nyu" she look at him and felt embarrass saying that, he said "Do you trust me that much?" she shake her head saying yes he pull her closer to him she look at him. He said "That good that you trust me but don't send me to another woman okay?Even if you trust me" she shake her head and said "Hmm" he look at her. He smile looking at her and for the first time in his life someone said that to him hearing her saying she trust him enough to send him with another woman he was touch he smile looking at her.

When the other got back, Jeremy came and ask Go Min Nyu "Did you make up with Hyung?" she look at him and shake her head he smile happy he said to her "Don't send him to another woman he grumpy" she smile and said "I know" Jeremy smiled. Tae kyung was about to go to sleep when he thought about Go Min Nyu wondering if she sleeping.

He went to her room and open the door slowly he look to see her sleeping in the opposite side of the bed he shake his head he ask "Why sleep this side?" he gently take her head and move her to the other side on the bed and put her head on the pillow. He smile and put his hand on her cheek and said "Thank you for trusting me so much enough to send me to another woman" he cover her and smile. Knowing she too innocent he said "Goodnight" he lean in to kiss her he quickly pull out and get up he look around making sure no one around he smile and out the light as he head out.

**_The next day._**

Shin-woo came next to Go Min Nyu and ask "Do you want to go with me somewhere" she look at him and ask "Hmm but where?" he smile. Shin-woo took her to the amusement park she look at the park and smile he said "We plan to come here once but couldn't" she look at him and smile she said "Hmm it was my fault" he look at her and patted her on the head he said "Let's go have fun" she smile. Shin-woo and Go Min Nyu was having fun riding ride and eating.

He look at her and said to himself "We finally came here together. Although it wasn't me who you liked I still like you Go Min Nyu" he look at her. Feeling a little sad that he didn't end up with her. Wanting her to pick him instead but since she already picked he was left to be her friend. Happy to have her still in his life, but he was happy that she picked someone like Tae kyung who she liked and that all that matter to him as long as she happy.

Go Min Nyu said happily "Shin-woo that was fun, wasn't it?" he look at how excited she is he said smiling "Yea it was fun" she smile and grab his hand his eyes wide open look at her. She smile and said "Let's go over there" she pointed to a car game. He shook his head but was looking at the hand she was holding. She smile and drag him to play. After having fun Shin-woo and Go Min Nyu went home to find Tae kyung and Jeremy waiting for them to come.

Jeremy rushed to them and ask "Min Nyu-Hyung where were you?" Go Min Nyu smile and said "We went to the amusement park. It was really fun" hearing that Tae kyung look at her. Jeremy said complain "Really?Why didn't you take me? I wanted to go" Min Nyu said "Next time. You weren't home" Jeremy pouts and said "I wanted to go" shin-woo smile and said "Let's go back when Min Nam come" hearing that Jeremy smile. Jeremy said "Min Nam will enjoy it" Shin-woo and Jeremy left the kitchen.

Tae kyung look at Go Min Nyu he couldn't believe she went to have fun without him. She said "How was work?" he stare at her and said "Good. You went to have fun?" she smile and said "It was fun really fun" hearing that he was happy she had fun he stare at her seeing that her hair was in her face he came closer to her. She look at him and moved back seeing that he said "Ya stay still" she quickly obey and look at him.

He put his hand to her face and was fixing her hair she look at him. He look at her and said "You hair is messy" she smile and said "It was because of the rides" he smile and fix her hair but he didn't want to remove his hand. She look at him, he look at her too when their eyes met, she quickly start looking everywhere.

He stare at her he said still looking at her "Go Min Nyu" she look back up to see him. He smile, seeing his innocent smile she felt yer heart starting to beat, she look at him he said "Your hair is fix" she smile and said "Thank you" he remove his hand from her face and quickly went to get some water, feeling his heart beating also. He drank the water trying to control his heart from beating so fast. She look at him and smile.

**_Later_**

Go Min Nyu was blowing drying her hair when Tae kyung came in to see her. Looking at her seeing her hair moving around he stare at her. Feeling his heart beating he said "Go Min Nyu" she quickly look at him stopping her blow dryer. She smile and said "Hyung-nim" he ask "Why did you wash your hair so late?" she said "Wearing the wig make my hair oily" he came and sat on the bed. Looking at her face he said "Really?" she shake her head and said joking "I should have just cut my hair again before wearing this" hearing that he yell "What?You better not cut it" her eyes widen stare at him she ask innocently "Why?" not knowing what to say since he just blurred out what he was thinking he look at her.

He look at her and said "Well-just-your a girl long hair is better" she look at him and said disappointed "Oh is that why?" he look at her and said "Well you-he stopped talking at look at her wondering why he alway have to say how he feel to her she ask "What?" he did the mouth movement she know he won't answer so she start blowing her hair again.

Seeing that he felt his heart beating more he said "Go Min Nyu" she stop blowing her hair and said "What?" look at her. Puffing her face looking at him since he doesn't want to say what he want. He look at her and said "It because you look pretty happy?" hearing that her eyes widen didn't expect him to say that she smile and said "Hyung-nim" he bit his lip getting up to leave since he felt embarrass she smile and grab his hand.

He stop and look at her she said sweetly "Where are you going?" he look at her and said "To my room away from you since you alway make me say everything out loud" hearing that she bit her lip saying "I am sorry I didn't know you were going to say that, but I like when you say everything thank you" hearing that he know she too slow to understand his feeling but since she say thank you he couldn't help but smile.

She still hold his hand he smile and sat down he ask "Must I say everything?" she shake her head and said "Yea you have to" he smile and look at her he said "I will think about it" she smile hearing that. Looking at her he smile knowing she look really cute as a boy and pretty as a girl knowing she can pull both roles very well and still make his heart beat.

He move her hair away from her face and look at her he just love the feeling of her soft skin she stare at him not knowing what to do. He said "Go Min Nyu" she look at him and said in a low voice "Hmm" he said looking at her "Go to sleep" hearing that she ask "Why?" he look at her and said "It late shin-woo and Jeremy are sleeping already so sleep" she puff her face up and said "What about you your still awake?" knowing she will say that he said "I am going to sleep too so sleep" she look at him with an innocent face and said "Okay" hearing that she agree when he said he was going he just smile.

He look at her and feel her hair making sure it dry before she go to bed she look at him he said "It dry, you better not get sick" knowing she get sick easily and don't want that to happen she shake her head and smile seeing his caring side she just love it so much. She felt happy to have him like her even though she bring him trouble and they are the opposite he look at her and shyly lean in and kissed her on the forehead. Her eyes widen look at him he smile and said "Good night" she shake her head.

Leaving the room he smile wondering why he do thing like that without knowing he would he put his hand on his heart feeling it beating like crazy. Go Min Nyu however smiled she cover her face happy she also felt her heart beating she said "Why is it beating so fast?Am I sick?" she lay down and smile.

Go Min Nyu who couldn't sleep was making a lot of noises in her room, since Tae kyung room is closer to her he could hear her noise he open his eyes and say "Why is she making so much noise?" he get up from his bed and went to check on her. Seeing her wide awake he shake his head and said "Ya why are you making so much noise and not sleeping?" she look at him and said in a cute voice "I am sorry, but I can't sleep" hearing that he stare at her he said "Can't sleep?Why?" she said "I don't know" knowing she had a fun day that she couldn't sleep.

He went and sat down on the bed he said "Try sleeping" but she just stare at him seeing she's just looking and not answering back he know she won't listen. She look at him and ask "Did I wake you?" he said quickly "Yea I can't sleep because you were making noises" she bit her lip feeling sorry. She said innocently "I am sorry for waking you go sleep" he look at her and said "I can't anymore" he lower his voice and add "What will make you sleep?" she look at him and was thinking he look at her thinking and was impatient he said "Hurry before I change my mind" she didn't want him to she said "A song" hearing that he look at her.

Hearing that she want him to sing a song he said "What? A song?" she shake her head knowing he just want her to sleep and didn't want to mess with her right now he said "Go Min Nyu what song?" she smiled and said "Moon song" hearing that she want to hear that song he smiled. He began to sing happy that he is singing since she love his voice she said "Thank you" hearing that he smiled and continue. Seeing her sleeping he tuck her in and said "Your a child Pig-rabbit" he took one last look at her before leaving.

* * *

**_ The next day _**

Tae kyung and Go Min Nyu were out since they were off today. Tae kyung and Go Min Nyu was on a date, although she doesn't know it's a date. He smile seeing her without man wear, seeing her with female clothing he couldn't help but find her pretty she ask "Where are we going?" he said "Somewhere" she look at him. Tae kyung and Go Min Nyu were having fun taking picture she made him try on weird clothes even thought he refuse but he couldn't denied it since it was fun.

As they were having fun fans spotted them and came up to them, Tae kyung look at them his fans said "Oppa" Go Min Nyu look at them. One of his fans asks "Oppa is this your girlfriend?" Go Min Nyu look at Tae kyung and said "I will be over there" he look at her. She was about to leave when he grab her hand, she look at him along with his fans. Tae kyung said "Hmm she is" Go Min Nyu look at him saying that, his fans looked at Go Min Nyu and said "She is pretty so lucky" Tae kyung smile Go Min Nyu look at them.

Tae kyung hold Go Min Nyu hand as they were walking she ask "Why did you say that?Your fans is heartbroken now" he stop walking and look at her he said "Most girls would be lucky to be in your place and your worry about their feeling" she shake her head he couldn't help but find it cute since she care about people so much. He look at her and said shyly "We are a couple so it doesn't matter" she smile hearing him say that she ask "Say it again" he look at her and said "Aniyo" she begged him but as prideful as he is he refuse saying it twice he said to himself "What? say it again? One time was hard enough and she dare ask me to say it again. That woman really" she look at him, he did the mouth movement and he slowly hold her hand tighter.

_**Later.**_

More fans follow them,Tae kyung was a little upset since he and Go Min Nyu was on a date and his fans is their too. He look at Go Min Nyu and said "What should we do?" she smile also not knowing what to do she said "Don't you know?You should since your use to it?" he said whispering "Ya this is the first time- do you really not know? Ya-he stop and look at her. She ask "What?" he couldn't believe she asking when he told her last night, he look at her she smile realizing it she said "I do know" he smile and hold her hand and said "Walk faster okay" she shake her head.

Finally made their way out Tae kyung suggested they go before more fans come she smile. Inside the car, Tae kyung said "We didn't finish ours date" hearing the word date she ask "Hyung-nim it was a date?" realizing what he say he said "Huh" she said sadly "Why didn't you tell me? It was?" he couldn't believe he said it she look at him he said "It doesn't matter what it was" she look at him.

Not knowing it was a date she said "It does matter Hyung-nim" he look at her and said smiling "Is your fault how could you not know?" she bit her lip and said "I didn't know you didn't tell me" looking at her blaming him he really couldn't believe they complain about everything he said "Go Min Nyu" she look at him. He said "Next time I will tell you" since she new to dating he couldn't help but smile at her, she happily said "When?Then their will be another date?" his eyes widen he ask "What?Who say that?" she point to him and said "You" he yell "Ya" she smile loving to get on his nerve he look at her and felt his heart beating wondering why he lean closer to her.

Her eyes widen he put her seatbelt on and said "Pig-rabbit" hearing that name she said "That name again" knowing he like teasing her he said "It belong to you" she ask "How?" he smile and said "Your nose" she stare at him. Bullying her and teasing her he couldn't believe messing with her could be so fun she look at him and ask "Your so mean to me" he look at her and said "I know" hearing that he know and he still doing it she look at him mad.

She puff her face up he couldn't help but smile. When they reached home, Tae kyung grab her hand, she look at him knowing that she mad at him for teasing her so much he said "Are you mad?" she put on her angel face he said "I like teasing you it fun" she look at him she said "Hyung-nim why?" he smile and said "I like it" he pinch her cheek she look at him.

He sweetly said "Go Min Nyu" he put his arms around her neck, she look at him he smile seeing the way he smile she just love his smile she felt her heart beating. She said "Alright" he look at her and smile he said "It fun" he pinch her cheek. She puff her face he smile seeing her so cute. He look at her and finally realize he wanted to know something from her he said "Go Min Nyu I have something to ask you" she look at him and ask "What is it?" he said "When Go Min Nam come back where are you going to go?" she look at him.

He look at her not answering he said "Why aren't you answering?" she smile and said "I am not telling you" he look at her and ask "Why?" she smile and said "You were mean to me so I am not telling you" hearing that he look at her. He said "Go Min Nyu are you serious?" she shake her head loving to mess with him also she said "Hmm" she look at him he said "Ya" she bit her lip smiling he grab her hand and turn her around to face him she stare at him he took a minutes and said "Tell me? Is it far?" she look at him.

* * *

**_(To be continued)_**


End file.
